Unlove You, Vignette One
by CanonAntithesis
Summary: One-shot addition to story Unlove You. A scene on their high school graduation day. TroyPay, of course. Penname changed from GimmeABeat to CanonAntithesis


**Unlove You**

**Vignette One**

_A High School Musical Fanfiction_

Disclaimer: The Mouse owns High School Musical and the characters within. I'm just borrowing them for awhile. I promise I'll put them back when I'm finished.

Summary:

Pairing: TroyPay, of course.

Time frame: High School Graduation

Sharpay sighed in contentment and looked out over the lush, green lawn as she sat on a blanket under a tree nestled into the corner of the Bolton's backyard. Jack and Lisa decided to host a huge after graduation cookout for the entire basketball team and their families to discourage dangerous partying and underage drinking. That was fine with Sharpay since she and Troy had both sworn off any and all substances that affected their judgment ... for obvious reasons.

She took a deep breath of fresh spring air and wiggled her toes in the warm spring sun. She had abandoned her gladiator sandals an hour ago and the freedom to be barefoot was glorious. Sharpay looked up and smiled when she saw Troy walking toward her carrying two food laden paper plates with the pockets of his shorts bulging with what was undoubtedly soda cans.

"Hey, you two. Um, little help here", Troy implored as he held up the plates in a hopeless gesture.

"I'm a little occupied too, if you didn't notice", she quipped back at him while indicating with her head down to where their six month old daughter, Nickie, was lazily half nursing, half sleeping at her breast.

Troy smiled in wonderment at his wife and child, never more proud of Sharpay then when she was tending to Nickie. He awkwardly dropped down to his knees and managed to put the plates down without spilling anything.

Sharpay looked up, smirked at her husband of five months and said, "Is that a soda in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Troy wagged his eyebrows at her and replied, "Maybe later, but for now it's just soda cans." He pulled the cans out and held them up for her. "Which one do you want, Coke or Sprite?"

"I'll take the Sprite." Then, she gazed lovingly down at Nickie. "You know, I think she's asleep. Let me just see if I can get down on the blanket without waking her", she whispered as she very gently and quietly pulled Nickie off her breast and lowered her down to the soft blanket. She laid a light blanket over her and Nickie started to fuss until she found her thumb and quickly quietened down. Sharpay let out a sigh of relief and then, quickly slipped her hand under her blouse and closed her bra. Next, she looked around to make sure they were alone and started adjusted herself. "Darn it, she fell asleep half way through."

"So?", Troy commented as he bit into his burger.

"So?", she echoed back sarcastically. "So, now I'm all lopsided."

Troy swallowed his food and grinned lasciviously at her and leaned closer. "That's no problem. I'll take care of that for you later."

"Troy!", Sharpay hissed as she clamped her hand over his mouth. "Are you crazy? You can't go around saying that out loud. If anyone knew I let you...", but she couldn't bring herself to finish that statement. "What if someone heard you?"

"Heard what?", asked a voice from behind them.

Sharpay instantly removed her hand from Troy mouth and they both looked up guiltily to see Chad standing over them with a volleyball in his hand.

Thinking on his toes, something which he had really perfected in the past year, Troy replied smoothly. He stage-whispered to Chad, "I was talking too loud and Shar thought I'd wake the baby."

"Oh", Chad dismissed that bit of information as insignificant. "Hey, I came over here to see if you wanted to play some volleyball. The guys just finished setting up the net in the side yard."

Troy glanced over at Sharpay and knew this would be a bad idea. She'd been wanting to talk to him about something serious all day and this was the first chance they'd had.

"Thanks anyway, man, but I just started eating."

"No prob. I'll catch you later."

Chad ran off around the side of the house and they could hear voices and laughter starting soon after. Sharpay gave Troy a hard look and he sheepishly admitted, "I've got a big mouth."

She didn't reply, but she did smile slightly as she started to eat her own meal.

Troy and Sharpay sat in companionable silence while they finished their meal. Both of them spent more time watching Nickie sleep, then they did looking at each other. It was hard to believe how much she had grown in just six months. She had gone from kicking her arms and legs around in seemingly random motions to now, where she could get up on all fours and rock back and forth to her own apparent glee. She was incredibly proud of this accomplishment, but had yet to figure out how to get her body to move forward in a crawl. However, she did have other ways of moving about. She could put herself in a sitting position. And she could lie on the floor and roll with complete abandon in order to reach any object which caught her fancy. That object usually turned out to be the cat, Ginger; since Buddy, the dog, didn't run from her, he didn't hold as much intrigue.

"She's amazing, isn't she?"

"You'd better believe it."

"Would you have ever thought that last year, say, in January, that we would be here today?" Sharpay turned to look at him and waited for an answer.

"Honestly? No, but I can't imagine not being here, now."

"Me, either." She smiled softly.

"Hey, come here", he crooked his finger at her and Sharpay scooted into his lap and put her arms around his neck and they shared a deep kiss, a kiss which seemed to say, we've go all the time in the world and there's no reason to rush this.

Sharpay could feel him grinning through the kiss and she pulled back to look at him. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Because we, my lady, are high school graduates. Isn't that fantastic? We've got our whole lives ahead of us and it's going to great. I am so psyched about college! I can't wait."

He felt her stiffen at his words and drew back to study her. "What's wrong?", he asked when he saw the pensive look on her face.

"I can't go."

"Can't go where?", he asked in confusion.

She wouldn't look at him when she replied, "I can't go to UCLA with you, Troy. I didn't win a scholarship and my dad is already paying for Ryan to go to Julliard. They can't afford to pay for me to attend UCLA and I can't ask your parents for that. They already do enough." Troy watched her with a blank expression on his face. "And besides, I need _them_. Nickie goes to daycare where your mom works for practically nothing and I need them for babysitting and well, just general support, you know." She finally looked up at him, expecting to see anger and hurt, but was shocked to see him smiling. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I figure all that out about two months ago, that's why?" At her confused look, he continued, "But I'm a little disappointed in you with all those _I_'s you kept using. Because _we_ need my parents. We need their help and their love and their moral support and we aren't going anywhere."

"What the hell are you talking about, Troy Bolton? You won a full athletic scholarship to UCLA." She sounded a little peeved now.

"I turned it down."

Sharpay blinked once, then again. "You what?"

"I turned it down. You see, despite what my dad thinks, I don't really want basketball to be my career. And UNM has a great pre-med program and their medical school is one of the best in the southwest. Plus, they also offered me a full basketball scholarship which includes room and board and they have married student housing, so we could have our own place. And I know you were accepted to their School of Mathematics, even if you haven't managed to tell me yet. After all, you did finish number five in our class." He finally stopped talking and stared at her in amazement, realizing that this was the first time he'd ever left her speechless. "So yeah, I figured out all that stuff about Nickie and my parents all by myself." He nodded a bit smugly as he finished.

Sharpay's stunned look gave way to a huge smile when she launched herself at him, pushing him onto his back as she straddled his waist. She leaned down and started peppering little kisses all over his face and in between each kiss she said, "I. Love. You. Troy. Bolton. With. All. My. Heart."

The End

So yeah, that's it. Just a little scene for how their graduation day would play out.

I have a couple of more in mind for college life.

Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
